


Mystery Flavour

by Mithril_pike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble, Fall theme, Fluff, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Pining, Pining Remus Lupin, Pining Sirius Black, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shipping, Slash, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf Remus Lupin, mystery flavour, pompt fill, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_pike/pseuds/Mithril_pike
Summary: Remus loves Sirius. Sirius is straight. Remus wants to know what he tastes like. He doesn'tOr does he?A day off in October goes a bit better than Remus could have ever planned.This was done in one shot without a beta so.... enjoy(Prompt- Mystery Flavour)





	Mystery Flavour

Prompt- Mystery Flavour

Remus sat on his bed, knees to his chest, and sighed contentedly, happily. Leaves fluttered outside his window, hinting at shades of orange and red. Steam wafed up from the hot mug he had in his hand, only dispersing when he blew slightly to drink.

It was the morning of the Halloween Feast and students had been given the day to themselves. As expected, James had taken the chance to practice for the upcoming Quidditch match, in turn dragging Sirius and Peter along with him. He had left Remus to his own devices, sensing it was wise to let the werewolf have a few moments to himself. Remus smiled- he was thankful, so thankful for the friendships he had forged here, for the Marauders… and one marauder in particular.

He was able to take one more sip of his tea before footsteps echoed from the hall. Remus ignored them… until the dorm door opened.

“Sirius? What’s going on?” Remus’s brown creased in worry as Sirius closed the door behind him. Sirius turned with a big smirk on his face.

“Nothing, Moony. Just got tired of watching James chase an invisible ball for three hours.” Remus laughed at that and patted the bed next to him. Sirius obliged. He sagged back into the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Remus buried his nose in his cooling mug and took a sip, enjoying the taste, before glancing back at the boy next to him.

I wonder what he…

He shook the thought from his head. He couldn’t think like that! Sirius was his friend. Only his friend. Even so…

Remus had suspected for a while, but now it was almost certain. Sirius was gorgeous, and Remus wanted him.

“What?” It was Sirius; Remus snapped out of his stupor.

“Huh?”

“You were spacing out. Something on your mind?” Remus shook his head and took one final sip before placing his mug on the nightstand. “What time is it?”

“Hmm,” Sirius brought out his wand, waving it in front of him and mumbling a few words. “It’s about half past ten.” Remus’s stomach growled as Sirius spoke. “Did you skip breakfast?” Remus looked away and nodded sheepishly. “C’mon, let's see if we can get you something from the kitchens.”

The pair walked out of the common room, into the halls of Hogwarts. They stayed mostly silent as they walked- a comfortable silence. A few other students passed, but no one bothered them. They stopped at the top of a moving staircase, waiting for it to return.

“Are you looking forward to the feast?” Remus surprised himself with his own question. The silence had been nice, but for the first time in a while, Remus had felt the need to fill it.

“Yes,” Sirius’s reply was simple, but honest. Remus laughed,

“I should have guessed. The non-stop pumpkin pie? Mystery Flavour Lollys? Or is it the prank-encouraging atmosphere?” His questions were meant to be rhetorical, so he almost missed Sirius’s hushed response. Almost.

“What did you say, Padfoot?” Sirius went bright red.

“Nothing!”

Remus raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. They continued down the staircases until they reached the entrance hall. Sirius tucked himself and Remus behind a wall before drawing out the Marauder’s Map.

“Let’s see…” Sirius scanned the yellowed paper with a careful eye. “Coast is clear- let's go!” He grabbed Remus’s hand and pulled him along, racing for an adjacent door.

It slammed behind them as they stopped to catch their breath at the top of yet another stairwell.

“Hogwarts really needs elevators…” Remus complained to himself.

“Elevators?” Sirius said as they began to walk down the stairs.

“Moving… boxes, I guess. Muggles use them to get to one floor to another.”

“I see…” Remus could see the devilish smile of an idea cross Sirius’s face before disappearing.

Colorful paintings of fruit covered the basement at the ending of the stairs. Sirius walked up to one containing a bowl of fruit with a large pear. He tickled it until it popped into a curved, green handle- the door to the kitchens. Remus pushed ahead and stepped into the room, nearly running into a house elf as he did so.

“Oh! Sorry…”

“ ‘Tis quite alright, Master Lupin! Nice to see you back,” Molly, the head of the elves, set her plate down and turned to face Remus. Sirius then stepped in behind him. She smiled. “You as well, Master Sirius.” She said, taking careful measure to avoid his last name. Sirius beamed.

“Now, what would you like?”

“Chocolate croissants, if you please.”

“And for you, Master Sirius?”

“Oh, I already ate.” Molly raised an eyebrow. Sirius cracked.

“Oh alright- a couple biscuits, please.”

“Coming right up you two,” Molly relayed the order to a few other elves and set to work. Remus hopped up onto an empty counter and Sirius scooted up next to him, watching the elves work.

“You really shouldn’t skip meals, you know.”

“I know, I know. I promise it wasn’t on purpose. I just got distracted is all.”

“Oh? Then who brought you your tea, pray tell?” Remus scowled.

Molly interrupted the banter by thrusting a warm croissant in Remus’s hand (as well as handing Sirius a small box of sugar cookies.)

“Now run along- as much as I love you being here, the teachers may not be so kind.”

“Thank you, Molly.”

“Yeah, thanks a bunch.” Remus turned toward the painting as he bit into his food.

I wonder…

Remus scolded himself and turned tail through the door.

When the it closed, the handle turned back into a pear. They made their way back to the entrance hall, checking the map before slipping through the final door.

As Remus turned to go back to the dorm, Sirius grabbed his arm. He immediately let go, but effectively got Remus’s attention.

“Do you… I mean, the weather is nice so, would you want to, possibly, go for a walk? With me?” Remus’s face changed from confusion to a slight smile.

“I’d love to.” He turned to face Sirius and began to walk toward the courtyard, looking over his shoulder after a few moments. “You coming?” Sirius smiled big and jogged to catch up.

The weather was indeed nice- breezy and cool, just the way Remus liked it. Leaves swirled around the trees and trails outside the school. The pair had set a leisurely pace through the forest paths as they ate, enjoying the sights around them, as well as the company of each other. Remus squinted as he watched the dying sunlight filter through the foliage.

It was nice. He should go for walks more often. With Sirius.

Remus smiled and drew closer to Sirius. Even if the other boy didn’t feel the same, he could always dream, right? Enjoy what is there?

“Come here, let me show you something-” Sirius broke off to the right and Remus followed, dodging brush and bramble as he did. Finally, Sirius pulled ahead and into a clearing. Inside, there were blankets, a few articles of clothing, a guitar case, and a three bottles of butterbeer all surrounding a broken statue (likely a wizard from the looks of it.)

“Here it is- my secret hideout, home away from home.” Remus looked at Sirius and smiled. Go figure he’d have a secret hideaway in the woods. That was just like him.

Remus stepped toward the statue and bent to read the nameplate.

“Sir Godric Gryffindor”

“It's like it was made for you, Padfoot.” When he turned back, Sirius had his face hidden behind his hand. “Sirius? Are you alright?”

“Peachy! Just great- why don’t we, uh, why don’t we head back to the Castle? Feast should be starting soon.” Remus frowned.

“Already?”

“Yeah…” Remus stood fully and walked back to Sirius.

“Lead the way?” Sirius nodded and pushed the foliage back. As he did so, Remus couldn’t help but stare. The way his shirt clung to him, the way his hair hung, everything was perfect. It would be even better if it was his.

I really wonder...

He shook the thought from his mind for a third time and followed Sirius once again through the brush. The sun was almost fully behind the cliffs now. Any students remaining on the grounds were hurrying inside.

The entrance hall was lit with wall sconces, directing any incoming students to the dinning hall. Bewitched pumpkins lined the ceiling and mixed with incorporeal leaves. It always was beautiful; the teachers outdid themselves every year.

“Padfoot! Moony! Here!” James shouted at them from their usual spot. Sirius ran over and scooted into the seat next to James. Remus walked up a moment later and greeted them before sliding in next to peter, across from James and Sirius. The chatter around them slowly started to rise, getting louder and louder, until a crisp ‘Ting’ resounded throughout the banquet hall.

Dumbledore stood at his podium, raising a hand to quiet the mass of students.

“I see you all are… enjoying yourselves already.” He smiled. “Dinner is served.”

Food appeared as soon as he spoke. Plates filled with pie, candy, chicken, and all other kinds of food. Sirius and James looked at each other before digging in. Peter picked at his sleeve before grabbing a chicken wing and biting into it. Remus listened to the conversation around him, laughing as appropriate and staying quiet otherwise… and he watched, oh he watched.

He watched Sirius’s eyes, darting around the table and back to James and nearly catching his own gaze…. He watched his hair, perfectly draped across his face… He watched his body, his lips-

I wonder what you taste like?

The full thought hit him like a truck, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. He needed Sirius, and he needed him now. If not, he needed to know for sure.

“Damn it!” He cursed under his breath and shot up, startling the other three.

“Remus what’s-”

“Yeah, Moony, what are yo-”

“Sirius. With me, now.” Remus walked around the end of the table and grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him away from the table. Sirius shot a look to James before quickly working to follow Remus. As soon as they reached the entrance hall, Remus whipped around and dragged them into a corner.

“Remus what the hell?” Sirius asked when they both stood still. His words were harsh, but they lacked heat, filtered only through confusion

“IloveyouSiriusandIwanttoknowwhatyoutastelike!” Remus’s words bled together into an inaudible mess… but one phrase was still able to be heard.

“You… what?” Remus took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I love you, Sirius and…”

“And…?”

“And I want to know what you taste like!” Sirius looked away. Remus turned red and shrunk into himself. “I mean, if you don't feel the same I understand it’s not normal to, i mean, I’m sorry, just ignore me- if you hate m-”

Their lips met. Remus melted immediately into Sirius. It was bliss.

They pulled apart. Sirius grabbed his hand and held it- tight.

“So, how’s the mystery flavour?”

“...Good” Remus paused. "I never thought you would fall for me. Are you crazy or something?" He was only half joking.

"I may be, but this isn't a part of that." Sirius leaned in toward Remus's ear and whispered, "I love the festival because of you." Remus blushed. "That't what I said earlier. Its not the food or the pranks- its you. You always look so... happy."

"Well, I definitely am now." Remus began walking back to the dining hall, hand still in Sirius’s. The pair walked like that until they reached James and Peter.

“Sirius! What the hell were-” James broke off when he saw Remus quickly tug his hand from Sirius’s. “You finally did it, didn’t you?”

“Oi, you knew?!”

“James!” Sirius’s outburst blended with Remus’s.

“Of course I knew,” said james with his defence ready. “Even Peter saw you two ‘hit the ceiling’ months ago. It's about time one of you did something about it. Never expected it to be Remus though…” James spoke as he scooted over to Peter’s side, giving Remus and Sirius a side to themselves.

They sat, still slightly awkward, but nothing cures awkwardness like another story from James F. Potter. Eventually, the feast ended, leaving the smiling Marauders happy and stuffed. They walked leisurely back to the dorm.

James fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Peter’s breathing leveled soon after. That left Sirius and Remus lying awake, each waiting for something (though neither knew what.) Finally, Sirius spoke.

“Wanna go to my hideaway?”

“Yeah; James’s invisibility cloak is hanging off his coat rack. I’m sure he won't mind.”

Sirius hopped up off the bed and grabbed the cloak, waiting at the door for Remus. He threw it around them and reached for the door handle.

“One last question, Remmy,” Remus blushed at the nickname but turned to face Sirius. “Did it hurt?” Remus was confused for a moment before smirking slightly.

“What, when I fell from heaven?”

“When you fell for me?”


End file.
